Continue Moving
by Crystalux.blu
Summary: Ever wondered who is the original Edward of Germany is? What if this Edward was a vampire. How will Edward cope with his new, inhumane body? Will he give up to his bloodlust and kill?  Criticisms accepted as this is my first fanficton story. T for violene
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Ever wondered who is the original Edward of Germany is? What if this Edward was a vampire. How will Edward cope with his new, inhumane body? Will he give up to his bloodlust and kill?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own Vampire Knights.**

**-w- -w- -w-**

Down the alley way in Germany a small, golden-haired boy sat down in agony and bloodlust.

"Son..." the elder man said in pity. He had the same golden hair as the boy. He had golden eyes hidden behind his eyeglass. His haired was ponytailed shoulder-length and had a full Donegal-style beard. "You can drink my blood if it satisfy you..." he said, letting his neck exposed.

"No. I am not going to drink blood from any human. I do not intend to kill nor harm them in any way," the boy said in disgust.

"What do we have here?" a voice was heard from the sky and a dead body fell from the three-story building enclosing the body. "Oh!" a crazed man appeared falling from the building, yet again, but this ones alive. "A delicious smelling food and.. A fellow vampire?"

"Che." the boy stood up limply and stood into fighting stance, "I am not one of your fellow, you lowly creature." he said in disgust.

"Oh? The little pipsqueek want to fight? Though you are in no condition to do so. Without any blood that is." the vampire said playfully.

"Who the hell are you calling a pipsqueek that can't be seen among the mycoplastma cells behind the microscope!" the boy said in rage stamping like a wild gorilla in the forrest. The vampire got bored and attacked the elderly man.

"Old man!" the boy said in panic. He charged at the vampire and tried to punch him like when he was still in Amestris. He missed as he was weakened by his bloodlust. He transmuted the ground with a clap of his hands and touching the ground he summoned a spear. The tried to attack and yet had no effect as the man dodged it, licking his lips from the blood of the elderly man.

A red whip like weapon attacked the crazed man in the arms. "Ah. Ah, looks like we're late, Senri." a bored,childish blond said.

"We just need to kill the Level E, right?" Senri replied. He said as he whipped the vampire in half and it disintegrated into ashes.

"Edward..." the bitten, dying man muttered.

"Oi! Old man! Don't leave me alone damnit! You're the only family I have left!" he said as he remembered the day he transmuted his brother's soul into the cold, steel armor.

"There's the stone in my pocket." he struggled to speak. "Use it to get back to Amestris."

"Theophrastus Bombastus Van Hohenheim Elric! Don't you let this be your final say! Damnit!" he tried to keep him alive, all the ways possible.

"It's no use. The more you do that, the sooner he'll die." the lolita girl said.

"No way I'm giving up damnit! He... He is my only family left in this world" Edward said directly to them, sobbing. And turned back. "Dad! Don't you face mom, leaving your responsibility unfinished!"

Hoenheim tried to laugh a bit and smiled peacefully," You called me dad at last... Goodbye, Edward. I finally be in piece with Trisha..." With that his hands fell lifeless.

"Dad!" Edward cried. He carried his body to the cemetery and digged his supposed grave and putted his body down. He took the package at he pockets from the father and closed the grave. He renewed the gravestone saying:

_**Theophrastus Bombastus Van Hohenheim Elric**_

_**Fifteenth Century- 1946**_

_**May the immortal alchemist of Xerxes and Amestris may now rest in peace**_

In their native language, Amestrian.


	2. Terms to Accept

Summary: Ever wondered who is the original Edward of Germany is? What if this Edward was a vampire. How will Edward cope with his new, inhumane body? Will he give up to his bloodlust and kill?

People may be confused about the plot specially for FMA. In FMA, it's a combination of the first version and Brotherhood. Though I prefer FMAB, to have a very strong link to VK and FMA, I have to get Ed transported to Germany. I like the manga's plot. So Ed got transported after attempted to transmute himself to save Al's life. For Hoenheim... He was already there, so Father have to get another sacrifice, Dr. Marcoh. VK is still the same but before Crossfield Night Class was introduced and Kaname is looking for vampires to be part of the 'program' of Kaien Cross, so all same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own Vampire Knights.

-w- -w- -w-

The pair hid behind the trees as Edward mourn for his father's death. Both looked undecided on what to do with him.

"So... What to do with him..." the girl asked the anti-social looking boy.

"I dunno, Rima. What do you think is sensible?" the Senri returned the question back to the girl named Rima.

"What... Maybe bring him to Lord Kaname?"

"That's reckless."

"What's reckless?" a soothing voice approached from the inner forest?

"Ah. Lord Kaname, that boy there..." Senri said with a yawn pointing at the boy by a grave.

"A vampire? He looks like he's dying. But he have an peculiar smell."

"He have a strange power. He summoned a spear from the ground. He also seem to refuse his vampire instinct. If he didn't he might have killed the Level E in one attack," Rima explained, seemingly not to bother.

"Refuses?" Kaname asked, curious how the boy would be able to stay same with all the bloodlust of vampires.

"Yes. He did attack at a human's speed. And yet had the power to do so despite his bloodlust," Rima replied, growing more curious of the boy as she explains.

"It's weird how his father have an empty grave in his name. It seem that he had one to," Senri added as he points at the faraway grave stones. Being vampires, they have extraordinary eyesight and could see everything in HD.

"Why not invite him in our little group?" Kaname suggested, now extremely curious of the unknown boy for several reasons. Firstly, because of his unsaid power. Secondly, he is still sane despite his bloodlust and hadn't drank a single drop of blood yet. And lastly, why would he and his father have a supposed grave?

"What do you want?" The boy said in a hoarse voice, as soon as Kaname reaches him.

"Nothing, really. Just an offer if you like to join my group," Kaname replied.

"I'm not interested. I don't want to be with lowly, inhumane creatures," Edward said in disgust.

"You do know you are referring that to yourself as well." Rima said.

"And we're not lowly. We are from the noble bloodline. We are not to be compared to that insane Level E you encountered a while ago," Senri said, waking up from his sleep mode.

"I want to be human again. I don't want to have any agenda with your so called 'vampire' race," Edward said in vain as he fight his bloodlust, smelling the delicious pureblood at his side.

"Sorry to inform you but, there is no way to reverse the tranformation. Once you're transformed, you'll never be human again."

"Don't you fucking destroy my dream. There is nothing impossible. I'll sacrifice your entire of race to fucking Truth to obtain information how to become human again and return to my brother!" Edward shouted at Kaname, oblivious to how that statement just raised more of Kaname's curiosity and wanted him more.

"No one **ever **speak to Lord Kaname like that!" the blonde got up with the shorty's disrespect to her Lord," Lord Kaname is our leader and one of the remaining pureblood. And Lord Kaname is the only survivor of the Kuran clan. You should be grateful you are still standing in his presence or you'd be dead my now." Rima squeaked. Senri stared seriously at the boy. While Kaname remained smiling.

"Unfortunately for you, I am very bad at those stuffs. I am fed up at being someone's manequinn, okay? I do not want to be a dog of someone, again. And you **cannot **courtmarshall me." the golden boy pointed at the trio, trying to get his point becomes really obvious; 'I don't want to be your dog.'

"Don't worry we cannot courtmarshall you. I am just trying to recruit you to a program between the vampire race and a particular hunter to show vampires can co-exist with humans. We won't drink blood. Just some newly bloodpills."

"So practically, you guys act like a pacifist?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"Yes. You can say that, but I only recruit those who can tolerate the scent to blood without drwinking one." Kaname replied.

"What will I get in return?"

"You're asking that?" Rima said in disbelief.

"'In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed.' That is the first law of equivalent exchange. Meaning there should be a big sacrifice for you to give me in exchange to be one of your pacifists, since it's a big ideology you are trying to prove."

"Bloodpills. We can exchange you enough bloodpills to let you live without giving in to your bloodlust. You can also have access to some of our oldest books that could lead to change you back to being human," Kaname replied.

The boy smirked, "So you do know what equivalent exchange is." he exclaimed, "If that is your agreement I accept. The Fullmetal Alchemist accept the equivalent exchange Lord Kaname Kuran propose."

**-w- -w- -w-**

Rima and Senri got a little bit OOC. Forgive me if other characters will be as well. I watched VK and FMA since two years ago, so I can't remember much.


End file.
